


When Local Meets Tourist

by Saramustdie



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Bottom Gerard Way, Eventual Smut, Italy, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Speaking Italian, Top Frank Iero, italian frank iero, kind of, tourist gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Gerard was hoping to have a peaceful, quiet night in Italy, until someone broke into his rented car and had to ask a local guy for help, and then he's completely fine with not having a peaceful night.





	When Local Meets Tourist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I mean no offense whatsoever with this one shot, I just made it for fun. 
> 
> Okay, so I don't speak italian -just spanish as my birth language- so excuse any mistakes on both english and italian.
> 
> This kind of happened to me at my local city with a cute Texan girl so, here it goes. Hope you like it guys I might make another one as a continuation <3

_Benvenuti a Padova_

I read as my taxi drove near _Padua_ city. I had just graduated college and since I have the loveliest parents ever I was on my graduation gift-trip to Europe. I had already been to Spain, France, and England and as a last stop, I was visiting Italy.

This whole journey had been awesome so far, I had met some great people, and seen the most beautiful places full of stories and nearly hidden details in the buildings, paintings and sculptures. And don’t even get me started on the culture, it was kind of nerve wracking to know that I looked like another stupid tourist at first but then I managed to just be a part of the background I guess.

For the last few visits I decided to actually rent a car so I could get to different places aside from the ones that everyone knows about without having to get lost while trying to use the public transportation. So as soon as paid the taxi driver I got off and walked around the city before going to rent my car and head to the hotel to freshen up and then grab some delicious dinner.

I walked around a big plaza taking in the architecture of the city, I decided to take out my camera and take some photos of the place. As soon as my vacations were over and I went back to New York I was going to update my portfolio and start looking for a job, so this was the perfect opportunity to add a little extra something to my work.

When I was done, I walked over to the ‘rent-a-car’ place by following the google maps instructions. I went for a gray Nissan then drove off to the hotel, it wasn’t a fancy one but it seemed cozy, it was a green small building with a few large rooms and just a common area and, a common bathroom, I was already used to it so that was fine. The room had a double bed and it felt very warm but not suffocating. I could tell I was gonna have a really goodnight here. I took my bag where I kept all my things, I did not feel like leaving them lying around the room. As soon as I finished taking a shower and dressing up, I went back to the car and after trying to get some instructions or at least a name for the best Italian food place around the area from the host who to my surprise had a very crappy English I just hopped in the car and goggled for a restaurant then drove over there.

I left my backpack in the back of the car before walking over to an outdoor place called ‘Comidas de Giovanni.’ I had to park it just around the corner since it seemed like there was a lot of people in the restaurant which had some Christmas lights outside and the people was just eating and having a goodtime, I was really going to miss this kind of places when I went back to my home town, everyone was always in a hurry, or upset about the simplest of things, unlike the people here who seemed to enjoy everything around them.

I went inside and asked for a table, the host got me one after a couple of minutes of looking for an empty one and when I sat and took the menu, he just pointed to the part of  it where I could read spaghetti and some variation of meat I guess? “Is there something without meat?” I made emphasis on without and he just smiled “Vegetariano?” I guess he meant vegan so I nodded “Yes” he nodded back and left the table so I guess he figured out my order. I took my phone and started scrolling through facebook.

A few minutes later the same waiter came back with a delicious looking pasta with no meat in it thank goodness, and some water too. Before I could ask him for wine instead, he left and I figured it was for the best since I probably couldn’t really let him know what I wanted.

About an hour later I walked over to my car just ready to go to sleep. When I turned around the corner I actually gasped in surprise, suddenly I wasn’t tired since I was just in shock, the car I just rented was wrecked, the driver side window was smashed and…then it hit me. “Fucking shit” I hurried to see the back of the car and looked for my backpack, it was open and both my passport and camera were gone. I kicked the tire in anger and groaned. I took my phone and dialed the emergency number, the operator managed to understand me and tell me that the police was coming over as soon as possible.

I stayed there waiting for a while and I send a text to my brother Mikey in case he had any advised or happened to know what I should do next. The police actually came fast enough, the only thing was that they couldn’t fucking communicate with me in order to help me, they were saying a lot, like a lot of stuff and I could understand none, I tried to ask one of the police officers to slow down but the two of them started speaking louder and at the same time, I was so stressed out now.

“Wait in here, okay? Wait!” I tried to make them understand and walked over to the restaurant again, and I looked around for people who might be tourists too and just started asking everyone in there “English? Anyone?” I saw a man eating with a girl, probably on a date but he nodded with a confused look. “I…speak a little” He said hesitant but that was enough for me. “Can you help me out? Someone broke into the car that I rented and took my stuff, the police can’t speak English and so I need a translator…I’m sorry to disturb you and your girl I just…can you come with me?” I was afraid the cops were gone by now. He nodded again and stood up then said something to the girl he was with, then followed me. “Thank you so much for doing this, the police officers were yelling at me because I think they got exasperated.”

“No worries, I’ll do my best to help.” He said as he walked next to me. Even when he couldn’t speak English that well, he was very sure of himself while speaking with his funny accent, since I saw him sitting down and just talking, he seemed like a very confident person, he was just the kind of person that you’re drawn to and to be honest he was really good looking.

“Thank you, honestly.” I sighed and stopped walking when we got back to the police officers who seemed to be filling out some paper. “Cosa sta succedendo?” I heard him ask and I happened to _love_ the way he actually spoke. By the time they were figuring everything out I was a little distracted from the fact that I did not have my passport  and that I had no way out of this country for now due to how sexy he actually sounded.

“Alright, so they are saying that you have to fill up a form that you’re gonna have to take back to the rent place?” I nodded letting him know that I understood so he could continue. “And as of now, they say we can follow them to the police station and then to the American consulate so they can figure your way out of here.” He smiled weakly, I could tell he was genuinely worried about me.

“I’m so sorry.” He continued briefly, I gave him a confused look. “Now you’re going to leave thinking that Italians suck and that were all the same, but were not, I swear.” He said looking all guilty and…adorable.

“Oh my, no, no way. Hey this can happen anywhere you know? I mean I live in New York, this could’ve happened there too, so don’t worry. After all, you’re proving to be different, you left your girlfriend there just to help a stranger out.” Under all of that confidence of his, I actually got to see him blush.

“She’s not my girlfriend, she’s a friend…Let’s say she’s not my type.” He chuckled which kind of got me doubting about his sexuality. “But, I’m glad to know you’re so calm about this.” He said as he got a cigarette from the back on the front pocket of his jeans   
“Giovanotto, andiamo alla stazione di polizia adesso” One of the police officers interrupted. He turned to them and nodded   
“bene, dammi solo un momento” Frank smiled at me and I just hoped he had good news for me. “They’re saying we can leave to the police station right now, I wanna go with you in case they don’t have a translator there. Let me just go and tell my friend before we leave okay?”

“Oh, well that would be so nice of you, go ahead and thank you.” He nodded and seemed to lose track of what was going on since he just stood there smiling and looking into my eyes. I blushed and cleared my throat, he seemed to feel ashamed and looked away. “Oh…sorry I got distracted. I’ll go and…yeah.” I nodded.

“Yeah…okay.” I giggled as he left off almost running. He came back after a couple minutes and nodded at the police officers “Tutto pronto” He said and I swear my knees got weak as soon as he spoke. I had to drive the wrecked car right after the police car. Frank stayed silent for a while but decided that we should small talk which was more than okay with me.

He did have some grammar mistakes from time to time but it was so cute and I’d just ignore it which he appreciated because as I said, the only thing he seemed to be unsecure about, was the language barrier which made me ask. “Where did you learn how to speak English anyways?”

 “Oh…I know it’s shitty, but there’s a reason for that. I learned by myself I just listened to music, and watched tv shows.” He shrugged while he smiled down at his lap. “We’ll first of all, your English is not shitty, and second of all that is so cool, you’re a smart one uh?” I turned to him and smiled charmingly, that always worked.

“Nah, not really. It just took me a while to learn actually.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. We arrived to the police station, the officers were talking with the others so they could give me the form they said I needed it to fill out.

Frank handed it to me and translated the questions, I filled out the parts where it was just asking about basic stuff, but the parts like where I had to describe what had happened he was the one to fill that out and asked some of the stuff he needed. “They told me we have to go to the American consulate to figure out the passport thing, and also go to the rent place just to let them know and give them the report information. So I guess you can go home now, and worry about this until tomorrow since the consulate won’t open until tomorrow morning.” That was supposed to be bad news for me but I was more than pleased to hear that.

I nodded and sighed “Well, at least we got the first thing figured out. Let me give you a ride Frank, and also I’m guessing you didn’t have an actual dinner so that’s gonna be on me.” He gave a guilty look yet again.

“No, you don’t have to worry about that.” He said as we walked to the car. We got inside and I just decided to ignore that and go to the take out place. “What do you like the most?”

“You don’t have to, really.” I said and just stayed in silence wanting him to give me an actual answer. “Okay, ve-vegetarian pasta?” I nodded and left the car to go and get the food. By the time I came by, Frank was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of a song he well remembered I guess. He smiled when he saw me coming back. “Want me to hold that for you?” I nodded and gave him the bag so I could drive us to the hotel. When we got out of the car I noticed him walking a little more hesitantly. “Hey, relax I just want to offer you dinner and… yeah.” I shrugged and opened the door for him.

I turned the TV on and shrugged since I forgot that almost everything was going to be in Italian. “I guess you can pick the movie.” I chuckled and got the meal out of its paper bag. “Well thanks” He smiled and changed the channel to what seemed to be a Will Ferrell movie, which I happened to love and he even changed the settings so it was on its original audio version.

We sat down on each side of the bed and shared two plates of different types of vegan pasta, and they were just as good as the one I had before meeting Frank. We were left to laugh and do some more small talk as we finished our dishes and also agreed on a time for him to come pick me up so he could continue to help me out, I didn’t asked him to, but he seemed to be really interested in me making it home safe and sound which I really appreciated. I walked him to the door since it was getting kinda late and I wanted him to get some rest, it was really nice to talk to him since he was so funny, and charming and handsome but he still had to go home.

I smiled at him once we confirmed the time I would see him tomorrow, he leaned in close and gave my cheek a kiss but didn’t go for the second one like I had already gotten used to from the friends I met at the previous countries. “Oh, isn’t supposed to be...two?” He stayed close but I got to see him smirking “They can be three if you want…or more” He whispered near my ear, I tried not to shiver but failed miserably. “Umm, okay I’ll see you tomorrow?” I asked stupidly, I don’t even know why I was so shy all of a sudden, I guess that I was waiting for him to make a move –if that was even possible- before and not until the moment he’s supposed to leave.

“If you want me to, but actuallyI’d like to stay.” He whispered again in that suggestive voice, then he looked deep into my eyes with a playful smile and finally kissed me. His lips were kind of thin, but eager for mines to respond, which I did fast enough for him to emit a small grunt of satisfaction. “Wanna go back upstairs?” I asked as soon as I got to pull away just an inch away from his exquisite face. He nodded and reached for my mouth again to bite my bottom lip and tug from it slightly. I smiled and lead him back up to my room where as soon as I closed the door Frank was trying to get my shirt off, I helped him with that and then I returned the favor. I noticed he had a few tattoos around his chest and lower stomach, I was dying to see those up close.

He pushed me down to the bed and straddled me, then worked on taking off my pants, he leaned down and kissed my pale chest then briefly licked one of my nipples. He was turning me on by just pressing into my body. He palmed me through my boxer briefs and spoke “You’re already that excited Gee?” He smirked.

I rested my weight on my elbows to see him closer and steal another kiss from those now shiny, red lips before nodding fast, I was so not ashamed on the effects he was making on my body, he was so sensual and he knew it, I could only conclude it was a matter of seconds before he would start teasing me. “Top or bottom baby?” He asked with a harsh voice, I smiled to my insides since I knew for sure I had turned him on just as much as he did with me.

“Bottom, all the way.” I said in a shakier voice than I would’ve liked to hear coming from my mouth, but he just smiled then stood up quickly to take his pants and off, he was wearing no under ware so I was left to admire his beautiful body as he stood there biting his bottom lip and stroking himself slowly. My mouth started watering at the view of such a thick, long and _appetizing_ dick. “Come here.” I said as I made my way to the edge of the bed so I could sit down there. He took two steps forwards and I finally got to see everything up close.

I started with his lower stomach and kissed among the inked skin while I held his hips, I went down to his pelvis and kissed all over until I reached the base of his erection. I licked one vein all the way to the top where I decided to suck on the head until I heard him groan. “Get it all in your mouth Gee, come on.”  He whispered darkly from arousal, I complied and started bobbing my head and hollowing my cheeks as I heard him moan. I was so pleased to know that he was enjoying this as much as I was.

I felt him getting closer so we both pulled away, I laid on my back over the mattress and spread my legs wide open for him. He took a condom from the wallet on his pants and went back to me.

“Let me prep you okay?” He asked for permission before guiding his hand over to ass but I shook my head and took a breath before finding the words “I- there’s no need.” I gasped out and saw him nod.

“You’re a naughty little boy uh..?” I smiled as I felt his weight coming over me as he got comfortable “Just tell me if you need me to stop.” I made a small humming noise and bucked back to meet his throbbing hard on. He guided it inside of me and stopped when the head was all the way in. “Mhh, keep going baby.” I encouraged him, I needed him all the way in already, I was used to the stretch since I had been quite lonely for a while now, but that didn’t mean that my libido was gone by any means.

He moaned as he pushed all the way in, and stayed still for a little bit probably waiting for me to get used to his size, and even though he was large, I managed to buck back to his hips as I made a pleading noise, he let out a breathy chuckle “Eager much?” I nodded with big innocent eyes as I bit my bottom lip. “You feel so good Frankie.” I whispered.

That made him start bucking his hips and quickly find his peace, I wanted him to go deeper so I spread my legs wider by grabbing my ankles. He seemed to like that since he managed to get balls deep inside of me and bucked faster than before. My jaw went slack at the feeling.

He kept thrusting like his life depended on it, I was getting enough friction to already try to contain my orgasm a little bit longer. I could tell he was getting closer too, this somehow wasn’t just a rough fast fuck, I mean technically it was and that’s why I was so close already but I could feel like he really was trying to please me, I mean, not just any stranger whispers sweet nothings over your ear as he pounds into you to make you cum.

“Come in me…come deep in me.” I moaned out in the must slutty way possible, somehow I was that comfortable with him. That seemed to be it for him since his hips started bucking into me irrationally until I felt the hot liquid spill inside of me as I clenched around him and came all over our stomachs. I tilted my head back gasping out for air and tried to stay still as we rode out our orgasms. I felt soft kisses being peppered around my chest and neck, I just hummed and smiled letting him know I was too tired now. “Stay the night?” He nodded and next thing I knew he had cleaned our mess up and laid down under the thin blanket we were laying on before.

                                                                                                                              -

The next morning I woke up to the sweet sound of Frank’s voice, I guess he was on the phone. I stretched out, he seemed to notice me since he turned around while sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled warmly at me and caressed my covered leg. I returned the smile and sighed, I so did not want to go to the arrangements we had to do today, I wanted to cuddle with him all day, but he seemed to kind of be in a hurry since he was putting his shoes on. He hung up the phone and laid on top of me smirking “Hi, sleeping beauty.” I giggled and pecked his lips. “Everything okay?” He nodded and shrugged lightly “My mom was just worried about where I spent the night.”

“Oh, you live with her?” He nodded and lay down next to me getting comfortable again. “Yeah, well at least until I go to college.” He said as he turned to me.

“Wait, how old are you?” He smiled probably knowing that I wouldn’t like the answer.

“Eighteen.”  He said and bit his bottom lip noticeably feeling guilty. By now my I was fully awake and feeling like last night had been somewhat of a mistake. “Oh my god…I slept with a kid…oh gosh.” He giggled and covered his mouth as if he was trying not to laugh. “This is not funny Frank, you should’ve told me.”

“I know, I know but I just liked you so much, and you’re leaving soon so…” I sighed and pulled my hands away from my face to look at him. “I mean…I’m not that old, but…you’re not even twenty.” I giggled. “That phrase made me feel really old.” He shook his head while he chuckled then leaned to kiss my cheek.

“Nah, you look eighteen.” He tried to complement me. “But hey, I know you don’t feel comfortable with my age right now, but how about you come back for me in a year or two?”

“I like that idea Frankie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, hope you liked it and as the awesome Drew Monson says, leave me a fucking comment, I'm very lonely <3


End file.
